Snow White Aoi and the Seven JRockers
by MentallyChallengedNinja
Summary: Aoi from Ayabie is madly in love with Miku from An-Cafe but what will happen when Aoi faints at the J-Vocalist meeting? Will Miyavi's &Kamijo's from Lariene & Versailles Kira rants rouse up suspicion? Will Kyo dir en grey kill everyone?


***slight yaoi*** (umm I'm supposed to put a warning nee?)

* * *

Aoi (Ayabie) was giddy with unused and dormant hyper-ness, he was on the verge of running around the crowded cafeteria and singing, but he forced himself not to.

He trembled from the suppressed energy but _his_presence added on to the tension building up within Aoi's tummy. Was it fear? Nope, it as anxious-ness and self-conscience-ness! BLEH! Aoi pinched himself trying to calm himself down.

"Please, Aoi-kun, Calm down!" Aoi's mind echoed over and over, but damn, Miku was just soo close!

"OKAY!" Aoi yelled out, jumping from his chair and sending his plaid skirt flying into the air and blood rushing to his face.

"Nani? (what?)" Miku looked up, why was this eccentric fellow vocalist yelling and waking him up!?

"Shhiiizuuukaanneeeeeeeeeeeeee!(be quiet)" Miku grabbed one of the many Chuppa Pops Maya had scattered over the table and chunked it at Aoi's head

Aoi felt the hard candy hist his head with a loud thunk, then his eyes watered up.

"Look, you made him cry. Now he'll never shut-up," Ruki glared at Miku, "You deal with him now!"

"Damnit! I can't think!" Kyo yelled, "Shut the hell up!"

"Rawr?" Kamijo lol-ed around on the floor staring up in awe at Gackt who was crashed out on a slice of pizza.

"Gomen Nasai (I'm sorry)," Aoi fell to the floor in front of Miku, "Gomen! For being such a nuisance!" The crazy vocalist grabbed Miku's hand and kissed it feverishly.

"Baka! (idiot)" Miku laughed and pulled his hand away and petted Aoi's head, "It's okay buddeh."

Aoi's heart fluttered as he fell backwards on to the cold tile floor of the cafeteria and everything quickly went blank.

"Aoi? Aoi?" Miku stared wide-eyed at the now-pale vocalist, "Aoi-kun?"

"You killer!" Miyavi jumped onto the table awakening Gackt, who had began drooling on his pizza. Pointing his finger at Miku, Miyavi glared, "Killer DESU!"

"Omg Kira!?" Kamigo rolled under Gackt's chair and grabbed the sexy artist's leather clad legs in fear, "Save me Gackt-kun!"

"Huh?" Gackt looked down to see Kamijo's large uke eyes staring at him from between his legs, "Nani?"

"He fainted," Ruki sighed and scratched his head, "Shut-up Miyavi."

Kyo glared at Miku, he hated his happy ways, he loathed Aoi's gay ass skirt that revealed everthing and he had such malice for Gackt's pathetic leahter pants, and he wanted to shave off Miyavi's eccentric hair....but Ruki, Kyo couldn't help but smile...Ruki...3

"OMG!" Miyavi screamed, "Kyo's the Kira!" the tall man jumped into the air and landed on Kyo, "Why are you smiling Se?r! Such a guilty GRIN!!!!!"

"Aoi-kun?" Miku fell onto his knees beside the lifeless Aoi, "Aoi-kun don't leave me! No! Aoi!?" Miku cradled Aoi's limp body and cried, "Aoi!!!"

The cafeteria's door creaked open and everboyd turned to see who had entered, all except Kyo, who stared longingly at the man beside him, Ruki.

"Whoa, guys, it's like the scene from Moon Child here! Toshi! Toshi! No! Don't Leave me Toshi!" Fujikun chuckled, setting his bucket of Hyung Chicken down on the table, "Sorry I'm late, I had to get some,"

"Chicken?" Kamijo's head rose as he peered at the box of steamy and greasy fowl, then slowly he turned to see if Gackt was staring at the food as well.

"Gah..." Kamijo coughed as his eyes meet Gackt's crotch, "Umm," Kamijo slowly went back under the chiar whispering, "Kira...Gackto...Kira....inkei...Kira...chicken..."

"Aoi-kun!" Miku threw his body over Aoi's and began shaking the poor vocalist's body, "Please don't leave me! I-I've....I love you, please!"

"Whoa," Fujikun grabbed his box of chicken again and sat on the floor, "Lunch and a show, lucky me!"

"Maybe he's like Snow white?" Gackt jumped, had his crotch just talked with Kamijo's voice?!

* * *

hahaha this was gonna be a journal about this one uber awesome guy at school but then it slowly morphed into a fic....

I must share the story of Hyung Chicken...but later ;D


End file.
